Look Closer (Or a different title)
by SexyArufu
Summary: "Alfred-san, It is a pleasure to meet you..." The Japanese teen said timidly, bowing to the taller blonde. "Oh come on dude! Don't be so formal!" The american shouted, giving the smaller boy a huge 'bear hug' Kiku became a bit uncomfortable, as sweat began to form above his brow. "O-Okay..." Gakuen AmeriPan! I may add in a couple more couples as well!


**A/N: Hallo! This is my first fanfiction that might actually turn out good! But I don't know yet... If you can please tell me if this piece is good... that would be much appreciated.**

**Oh also! Please if you think the story can have a new title, list some out if you want! I had a rather difficult time picking out a title, it actually got me to the point where my head may have exploded.**

**This story includes a couple I will not yet tell, you will have to read.~**

**But anyways, please enjoy.**

* * *

It was a late Sunday afternoon, a teen named Alfred was lounging on his couch with his younger twin Matthew. They were watching a show that had to do with time travel and solving problems that occurred in the past, present, or future.

"I wish they would actually tell us his name…" The younger of the two mentioned, seemingly very interested in the show.

"Yeah, that would be nice." His brother replied, sighing, hugging a polar bear in his arms.

"Al! Matt! I'm home!"

"Cool moms home!" Alfred exclaimed excitedly, springing from the couch and hurrying to the front door.

His twin followed behind, just as enthusiastic but didn't show it by running through the house, he thought that was kinda dangerous. "Al, be careful!"

The dirty blonde teen just ignored his younger brother, rushing to his mother noticing she had plastic bags in her grasp. "Need help, mom?"

"Sure, I have a couple more bags in the car."

"Alright!" The blonde responded, dashing out to the navy blue car.

"How was work?"

"Ah, Just like every day, Matt. Tiring but good!"

The lavender eyed blonde smiled to his mother's usual response. "That's good to hear."

"What did you and Al do today?" Amelia questioned, setting down the groceries on a surface in the kitchen.

"Just stayed on the couch, watching some Doctor Who."

"Oh, I've heard that show was good! What's it about?"

"Just about a doctor, and a girl. They go on many adventures, time traveling."

"Ooh! That sound very interesting!"

Just then, the older twin bursted through the door, he had a couple of bags in his arms, setting them down next to the one's Amelia had put down.

"Thank you Al," Amelia said, taking some milk and cheese from a bag.

"No prob' mom! Do you need any help putting them away?"

"Only if you would like to help hun."

"Sure!"

The Mother and her son began to put the foods in the appropriate locations, moments later, the youngest of the brothers joined. As soon as they finished, Alfred returned to the couch

"Alright now that's done! I'll get started on dinner!"

"Mom, I will handle dinner tonight! I want to something in return for all the things you do for us!"

"Oh, Why thank you Mattie!" Amelia exclaimed, joining her son on the couch.

Matthew just chuckled at his mother's response, returning to the kitchen to cook dinner for his beloved family.

* * *

"Thank you for the food Mattie!" Alfred said before chowing into the rather delicious meal.

"Thank you very much Matthew, for this wonderful meal!"

"Your welcome Al, mom."

As the family finished the tremendous meal, the twins gathered the plates and utensils they had all used to eat, including Amelia's.

"Thank you boys so much, You two are so very helpful!"

"Your welcome, mom!" The twins said in unison, smiling brightly at the women who gave birth to them.

Amelia just chuckled lightly, shaking her head at the two beautifully grown teenagers. Its a little weird how they say things at the exact same time, with the same choice in words… Amelia thought to herself as she watched her two sons do the dishes, fighting over who did the real washing.

"Matt, Al."

"Yeah mom?" The two said in unison once again, twisting to see their mother yawning.

"I think I might turn in early… Goodnight boys." Amelia strolled over to where the twins were standing, brushing the hair from Alfred's forehead, pecking it gently. Doing the same to the younger teen.

"Alright mom, Have a good sleep." Matthew smiled up at his mother, hugging the bear in his grasp.

"You too!" Alfred, smiled brightly down at his mother.

Amelia smiled sweetly into both of their directions, "Remember, you have school tomorrow. Go to bed at a reasonable time!"

Alfred and Matthew chuckled at her demand, "You got it!"

"That doesn't mean stay up all night, and think 2 am is reasonable."

"Don't worry mom, I'll be in bed by 10. I'm not sure about Al though…"

"Hey! Don't worry about me, I'll be going to bed when Mattie does! Besides it's boring being the only one up!"

"Okay boys, goodnight." Amelia stumbled up the steps yawning lightly, waving to her sons.

"Night mom!"

The two sat on the couch, watching as their mother went up. Waving back to her.

When the two heard their mother's door break the silence, Al faced Matt.

"So… Wanna play a video game?"

"That sounds great." Matthew opened his mouth to release a yawn.

"Dude, You look tired…

"I am just a little… But I still got a couple of hours left in me, for your sake Al."

Alfred smiled at his younger brother, he really did like the times they could spend treasurable brother moments like these.

As the twins got the television, Matthew picked out a game they loved to play together. He placed it into their Wii, and picked up two controllers, plopping on the couch.

Matthew picked a character he was known for having, he thought the character was the best in the whole game.

"Aw! Dude you always get Link!"

"Shh, Al! Moms trying to sleep!"

"Oh yeah…!" Alfred toned down his voice, as he used his controller to pick a character, he character he picked was known as Toon Link. "I'll kick your ass with this little guy!"

"I'd like to see you try."

"Are you challenging me?"

"Maybe I am…!"

"Oh yeah..!?"

"Yeah!"

The two boys had their eyes glued to the screen for a little bit over four hours, just battling against each other in the ridiculously addicting wii game. They had been keeping a score of how many times one lost, or one won.

"Twenty two times in one night, I'm on a roll!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Alfred made a disappointed face at the screen.

Matthew noticed the look on his brother's face, he just grinned and begun the next match, until. He noticed the clock. "Um… Al."

"Huh? What is it, Matt?"

"Look at the time."

Alfred glanced at the clock and nearly fell over, "Shit!" Alfred quickly powered off their wii by holding the power logo on the wii controller, picking up the remote, and shutting off the TV.

"I didn't even see the time, It felt like only two hours…!"

"Dude, I know right!"

After the living room downstairs was darkened, the twins wobbled off to their own rooms. Alfred tiptoeing into his room with, 'Hero's Only!' plastered on the door, Matthew doing the same, but his door had a Canadian flag on it. Matt had always been interested with Canada, since it was his kind.

"Night bro."

"Goodnight, Al."

As soon as the twins shut their doors, it was time to hibernate for five hours. Once that was up they had to get ready, and go to school. Alfred's _favorite_ part.

"Alfred! Alfred! Please get up! It's 5:53!"

No response.

"Alfred come on! Get up, you're going to be late to school!"

A small voice piped up, too muffled by the pillow to understand.

"I can't hear you!"

Alfred raised his head, his face slimed with saliva from the puddle of drool on his sunken pillow.

"I said I don't wanna..."

Alfred flopped his face right back in the darkened portion of the pillow.

"Please? Come on Al... You don't want me to get mom... Do you?"

Alfred's head shot up, his body rolling off the edge of his bed, shouting, "I'm up!"

The canadian boy lightly chuckled to himself, watching as his brother fumbled around for his clothes. Matt, being himself. Was already ready to go to school.

"Mattie, teach me of your ways. HOW THE HELL DO YOU GET UP IN THE MORNING?!" Alfred screeched, digging in the drawers of his dresser.

Alfred then pulled out an anime styled Tee shirt with the word, 'Otaku' written on it. The blonde american held the shirt up to his chest, showing the preview to his brother.

"Do you think I'll get made fun of?"

"No, not at all! Al, express who you truly are. You are bound to find your type of friends." Matthew exclaimed, tightening his arms around his stuffed bear's torso.

"Thanks, Mattie. I'll do that!" Alfred discarded his current old grey Tee shirt which he uses to sleep in, and replaces it by sliding the 'Otaku' shirt on over top his well formed torso. The american then looked down to see how it looked, and approved of it immediately.

"Sweet!"

Alfred began digging in the drawer underneath the one he picked the shirt out of. "Ugh, Mattie…" Alfred sighed, and hung his head shamefully over the open drawer. The male stood and twirled on his heels to face Matt, "Have you seen m-"

The blonde was interrupted, seeing his brother hold up a specific pair of skinny jeans. Matt had a look on his face, like he knew exactly what Al was going to say.

"Thanks, Matt.." Alfred slightly chuckled, snatching the jeans from his brother.

"No problem, Al."

"Boys!" Came a voice that sounded like it came from the lower portion of the house.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Are you two ready?"

"Almost!"

The voice took a bit to reply.

"Alri-"

The voice was cut off, a sound of glass shattering was heard.

"Are you ok, mom?!" The boys rampaged to get down stairs, Alfred leaping two steps at a time as he traveled down the stairs. The other boy was following behind, trying to hurry but he didn't feel like getting injured.

The boys could feel their hearts drop as they stared into the kitchen, "...Mom..?" eyes opening the furthest they've ever been. The two just froze, starring in the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: Ok… I know, I know this is a very short… and I mean VERY SHORT first chapter… But I promise the next one will be longer! I'm trying to edit this damned thing… and nothing is making me happy with this chapter.**

**But anyways,**

**Love you all!**

**Merry yaoi days~**


End file.
